The Second Family
by yukika-uta
Summary: Everyone  Knows  of  the  famous  Vongola  Family  right  ?  Well  not  everyone   knows  the  first  versions  of the vongola rings .  Enter Hinata Hyuuga  and  her  family .  Follow  them  as  they  figure   out  about  the  Vongola  past  .


The Second Family

Disclaimer I don't any of the shows or characters . But I do own the plot .

Everyone Knows of the famous Vongola Family right ? Well not everyone knows the first versions of the vongola rings . Enter Hinata Hyuuga and her family . Follow them as they figure out about the Vongola past .

Chapter 1

" Oh ! Uncle what are you doing here ?" Ino asked holding a vase full of blue roses . " Oh it seems my niece has improve on her skills ." At door stood leimitsu Sawada with a goofy grin plastered on his face . " Ino who's at the door ?" Sakura asked before she saw the man . " Aren't you going to invite your beloved uncle into the house ." Leimitsu said walking into the house . ' Rude !' Both Sakura and Ino thought at the same time .

" Hey Red Eyes where's the others ?" leimitsu asked referring to Sasuke . " Stop calling me that you happy elf !" Sasuke said annoyed at the nickname . " Yea yea just tell me where the rest are ." Leimitsu said growing impatient . " The Hyuuga's are out back training , Garra's in his room reading and Tenten is sharpening her weapons . Don't go near her ." Sasuke warned before turning on the TV . " What is he doing here ?" Ino asked placing the vase on the coffee table . " I bet he has a job for us again . like all other times he comes ." Sakura said " Yea the last time he came he made us go on a mission dressed as girls ." Garra said coming out of his room .

" Ah it almost as sharp as I want it to be ." Tenten said sharpening her sword . She swung it around a few times before continuing to sharpen her other weapons . A creak was heard breaking Tenten from her dreamland . Due to instincts she quickly threw a dagger at the door .

" Does it always have to be like this every time I tell you to go down ." Leimitsu said fully opening the door . " Like what ?" Tenten asked , curiously looking at the figure . " every time I try to come in quietly you throw something pointy at me ! That's what ! anyway just go down stairs ." Leimitsu said before making his way to the backyard .

" Aim towards the head Hinata – sama ." Neji said standing behind her . Hinata was practicing her aim with dagger . Unfortunately the dummy was decapitated though the neck . " BOO!" Leimitsu said popping out of nowhere .Hinata squeaked throwing a dagger at where she thought was leimitsu head . Instead it almost hit Neji . " Ah ! Hinata – sama what are you doing ." Neji said looking away from the weapon .

' And this is what happens every time I come here .' Leimitsu thought backing away from the blue haired girl . " I'm so sorry Neji ! Are you Okay did it hit you ?" Hinata exclaimed running over to the shocked cousin .

" He's okay you didn't kill him yet ." Leimitsu said with a goofy smile .Hinata ran to her uncle , forgetting about what she almost did to her cousin , and gave him a tight hug . " For a girl you have a lot of strength ." leimitsu said prying the girl off him . " What are you doing here Uncle ?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side . " Just go to the living room . . . and I think you should leave the sharp stuff to tenten ." leimitsu said before walking back into the house .

After everyone gathered in the , Like he wanted . " I've got a long term mission for you guys ." Leimitsu said sitting down . " Aw ! It's not like last time is it ?" Ino asked laying with her hair . At the thought of the dress the boys shivered . " No no it's not like last time . You guys will go live in Namimori and live a normal as you can life there for awhile . But tomorrow you guys will open a stall for the festival ." Leimitsu said taking out 7 plane tickets to Namimori .

" That's all we have to do . Stay there go to school and other stuff we are supposed to do ." Garra said with a bored tone . " well you guys should enjoy while it last and I'm tagging along to see my son ." Leimitsu said with huge smile .

" You have a son ?" Sakura asked curiously .

All of them boarded off the plane " Yay we finally have a vacation !" Sakura and Ino cheered together with wide smiles . " We have to remember to fit in here okay ! So that means Ino no poisonous flowers , tenten no sharp weapons and I guess that's it ." Hinata said carrying a suitcase . " What ! What's wrong with my flowers their not poisonous !" Ino exclaimed waving her arms around . " There's nothing wrong it's just that Sasuke went to the hospital because of the " love" flower you gave him on valentine's day ." Hinata said pointing at the said victim . " I said it was supposed to make him fall in love with me !" Ino exclaimed giving up .

They arrived at which was next doors to the sawada's . " Okay My family lives next door ." Leimitsu said pointing at the house before leaving them with keys . " Why do you think he brought us all the way to japan ." Hinata asked entering the Japanese styled house . " Well he must have something up his sleeves if we're just having a vacation ." Neji said jumping onto the couch . " Let's just enjoy it for now ." Ino said dropping her luggage .

" Hinata's lets go shopping !" Sakura and Ino said dragging Hinata out the door . " Yah ! Ino Sakura I was watching a movie ." Hinata said pouting like a little kid . " You could always watch it again . And besides we still have to go to school ." Sakura said letting go of hinata . " So we have to buy uniforms ." Ino said staring at a jewelry shop .

Just then after Ino stopped talking an explosion knocked the girls off their feet . " Ah what was that ?" Sakura asked rubbing her butt . " I don't know but looked who caused it ." Ino said pointing at a silver haired shark . " I-Isn't that Squalo !" Hinata exclaimed with wide eyes . " I thought tenten already stabbed him in the heart ." Ino said looking at the ground . " Let's not stand here we have to help them ." Sakura said before charging at the said person . ' Ah she's so reckless .' Hinata said before pulling out a 10'' staff growing 4 more feet .

Sakura threw a punch at squalo's left arm while he was staring at the body of yamamoto . " VOI ! Where did this pink haired brat come from !" Squalo yelled swinging the sword at sakura . Hinata swung her staff at squalo's legs making him off balance . Get back on his feet he pointed his sword at Ino .

" You haven't changed at all . Superbi Squalo . Getting so serious against children . Aren't you embarrassed ? " Dino said arriving at the scene . Recognizing the voice the girls immediately bowed , showing a sign of respect . " If you insist on continuing this little game . I'll take you on ." Dino said with a serious aura around him . ' Hah ! he can't take Dino ." Sakura thought with a grin . Her grin wiped off when she heard him talk again . " VOI ! It'd be fun to take you here and now , Bucking Bronco ! But the boss won't like it if I take on the family alliance . So I'll go home quietly . . . There's no way I'd do that !" Squalo said grabbing on to a lot of tsuna's hair . He threw a smoke screen taking something with him . " Soft soft . I'll leave all of your lives to him . But I'll be taking this ." Squalo said taking out a box with the vongola crest on it .

" The Vongola rings !" Basil exclaimed holding onto his arm . " See Ya !" He said before jumping away . " W-wait !" Basil said attempting to catch him . " Are you okay ?" Ino said walking up to him .

Hinata and Sakura were about to run after him before reborn said " Pursuing him won't be smart ." " Reborn why ar-" " He's not allowed to attack him ." Sakura said sitting on the ground next to reborn . " Eeh ! why not ?" Tsuna questioned . " Because he's in the vongola family as well ." Reborn said . " How does that feel you getting almost killed by a VONGOLA ." Ino said with a slight smirk . " Eeh what's going on ." Tsuna exclaimed messing with his hair .

" Ciaossu I'm Reborn ." The Infant with a fedora said hoping into Hinata's hands . Reborn did as said and jumped into Hinata's arms . " Hello Reborn I'm Hinata . It's nice to meet an acrabaleno ." Hinata said looking at the pacifier . " Hi there I'm Ino Yamanaka ." Ino said while pushing a regular flower towards the infant . " Hi I'm Sakura Haruno . Pst Sasuke's going to be my future boyfriend ." Sakura whispered the last part . " Hey I heard that Sakura and for the record he likes me better ." Ino said/yelled . " And I'm tenten . Me and Hinata are the only girls not obsessed with Sasuke ." tenten said throwing her arm around hinata's neck . " Eeh Tenten I thought you were back at the house ." Hinata said curiously staring at the girl . " I was in a shop looking for a English weapons book ." Tenten said lifting a shopping bag up . " Would you want to have dinner at Tsuna's house ?" Reborn asked with a mysterious glint in his eyes . " Um thank y-" Hinata was cut off by a hand on her mouth . " Of course we will thank you for the invite ." Ino said with a smile .

Reborn went and wrapped Tsuna with a lasso . " Why was Squalo after the Vongola Rings ?" Tenten asked staring at the destruction . " Don't know . Tenten I thought you killed him already ." Sakura yelled twisting ten ten's ear . " I thought he was dead !" tenten said clasping her hands together . " Uwah ! We didn't get to do any shopping at all ." Ino said pouting like a little kid .

" Hello ! I'm Haru Mirua !" The girl said with a confident smile . " Hi I'm Kyoko Sasagawa ." The orange haired girl said with a bright smile .

After the introductions hinata have found two more girls who haven't fallen for Sasuke's charm . " It's actually nice to know that you too aren't obsessed with 'him' . " Ino said taking a bite from the shrimp in her hand . " INO ! don't eat-" Tenten tried taking the shrimp but failed . " Why ? it taste delicious why don't you try some ?" Ino said before forcing the cocktail dipped shrimp in the girls mouth .

" Here have something to drink it down with ." Leimitsu said slurred pouring three glasses of Hennessey one for him self . " Yah ! Uncle what are you trying to do !" Neji scolded before he was baby fed a whole cup of the drink . "it's like you're trying to get us drunk ." Sasuke said bluntly .

By the end of dinner almost everyone is drunk except for a few people who hid from the group . " Juudaime are you okay ?" Gokudera asked fanning the chair . " Um Gokudera I'm over here ." Tsuna said trying to snap the bomber from his illusions .

" I think I should drag these drunks back home now . Come on Sasuke ." Hinata said trying to drag the dumb blonde next door . " Um do you need help ?" Leimitsu asked hold up a bottle of wine while having Neji in a headlock .


End file.
